ViejoBesala!
by Cathita-Chan Albarn
Summary: Shiniami-Sama realiza una fiesta y todos los estudiantes del shibusen van, pero que pasara si una canción romántica empieza a sonar? soul y maka :3


_Hola , bueno esta historia es basada a una canción que se llama "Kiss the Girl"_

_**Soul Eater: No me pertenece *-*!**_

_**Viejo...Bésala!**_

_**((Maka Pov))**_

Hola, me llamo Maka Albarn y vivo en un departamento de Death City con mi mejor amigo , arma y... al que amo secretamente Soul Eater Evans , hace un mes shinigami-sama y kid han estado organizando una fiesta de otoño y bueno , hoy tenemos que ir elegantemente, ya son las ((7:54)) y la fiesta comienza a las ((8:00)) ,"no preguntes", la verdad siento un poco de esperanza la cual soul a estado un poco extraño y mis instintos dicen que el está enamorado de mi , incluso tsubaki me lo dijo , pero no lo se , capas que este baile sea nuestra ayuda para confesarnos…

Bueno , me empiezo a arreglar , me seco el pelo y me lo peino , me lo dejo suelto y me lo amarro en una cinta verde, luego voy a mi armario y saco mi vestido , en realidad me viene y para la temporada también , es un vestido apretado desde los pechos hasta mi cintura, envuelta en una cinta verde y luego suelto debajo , no tiene tiras , y el vestido es de color amarillo cenizo y un poco de dorado , en realidad es muy hermoso , me lo pongo y me pongo mi perfume preferido , me veo en el espejo y noto algo que ha cambiado bastante en mi cuerpo , este vestido hace notar mis pecho y mucho _"espero que este vestido logre causar alguna impresión es soul" _salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo asía la sala , al llegar , noto que soul está haciendo zapping en los canales y al verme lo apaga y un color carmín aparece en sus mejillas , sonrió y me acerco a el... "gracias liz"

-nos vamos soul-le digo con una sonrisa que él me la devuelve y nos vamos asía la moto

Cuando llegamos , estaban todos conversando , Liz y Nick , Chrona y Kid , Tsubaki y Black Star y quién lo diría los amantes de jirafas Patty y Patrick , estos si hacen una buena pareja , es pero que así sea yo con soul , bueno , tengo esperanzas en mi interior y esto 100% que soul me va a invitar a bailar….

Nos sentamos en una banca y soul empezó a mirarme, no le preste mucho interés, pero al notar que el no despegaba su mirada sobre mí, gire para verlo y hay esta él, mirándome profundamente, el sonrió y yo me sonroje, bueno es algo inevitable ¿verdad? , lo mire fijamente y note un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, el se acerco un poco más a mí y…y…shinigami nos interrumpió, bueno literalmente, ya que el se subió al escenario y hiso saludo a todo el público espantándolo, por la sorpresa…

-hola-holitooo! …bueno jóvenes esta canción va dirigida a un muchacho que obviamente no lo diré, pero espero que entienda la indirecta de esta canción…

Empezó a sonar la canción y todos se empezaron a agrupar al salón para bailar, esta canción era "Kiss the Girl" mire a soul y él me sonrió, se paro y me tendió la mano.

-maka….quieres bailar con migo?-me pregunto nervioso , yo lo mire y sonreí al mismo tiempo que le pasaba mi mano.

Nos encaminamos asía el salón y empezamos a bailar, al tono de la música…

"_**Kiss The Girl"**_

_**There you see her**____**  
**__**Sitting there across the way**____**  
**__**She don't got a lot to say**____**  
**__**But there's something about her**____**  
**__**And you don't know why**____**  
**__**But you're dying to try**____**  
**__**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_Empezamos a bailar y me miro fijamente a mis ojos, me tomo de la mano y de mi cintura y yo coloque mis brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo mas asía mí…_

_**Yes, you want her**____**  
**__**Look at her, you know you do**____**  
**__**Possible she wants you too**____**  
**__**There is one way to ask her**____**  
**__**It don't take a word**____**  
**__**Not a single word**____**  
**__**Go on and kiss the girl**____**  
**_

_Nos miramos fijamente, de verdad quería que me besara soul, pero sabía que no lo haría, porque en realidad el no me ama…_

_**Sha la la la la la**____**  
**__**My oh my**____**  
**__**Look like the boy too shy**____**  
**__**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**____**  
**__**Sha la la la la la**____**  
**__**Ain't that sad?**____**  
**__**Ain't it a shame?**____**  
**__**Too bad, he gonna miss the girl**____****_

_**Now's your moment**____**  
**__**Floating in a blue lagoon**____**  
**__**Boy you better do it soon**____**  
**__**No time will be better**____**  
**__**She don't say a word**____**  
**__**And she won't say a word**____**  
**__**Until you kiss the girl**____**  
**_

_No despego ni una mirada sobre mí, se empezó a acercar y me sonroje de sobre manera al igual que soul…_

_**Sha la la la la la**____**  
**__**My oh my**____**  
**__**Look like the boy too shy**____**  
**__**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**____**  
**__**Sha la la la la la**____**  
**__**Ain't that sad?**____**  
**__**Ain't it a shame?**____**  
**__**Too bad, he gonna miss the girl**____**  
**__**Sha la la la la la**____**  
**__**Don't be scared**____**  
**__**You got the mood prepared**____**  
**__**Go on and kiss the girl**____**  
**__**Sha la la la la la**____**  
**__**Don't stop now**____**  
**__**Don't try to hide it how**____**  
**__**You want to kiss the girl**____**  
**_

_Estábamos muy cerca hasta que alguien o black star grito-VIEJO…BESALA!- soul sonrió y me beso…_

_**Sha la la la la la**____**  
**__**Float along**____**  
**__**And listen to the song**____**  
**__**The song say kiss the girl**____**  
**__**Sha la la la la**____**  
**__**The music play**____**  
**__**Do what the music say**____**  
**_

_Nos fundimos en un cálido y amoroso con paz de carisias y Corrientes eléctricas en nuestros cuerpos, mientras que nuestros labios se fundían en un amor lleno de dulzura y cariño…_

_**You got to kiss the girl**____**  
**__**You've got to kiss the girl**____**  
**__**You wanna kiss the girl**____**  
**__**You've gotta kiss the girl**____**  
**__**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_***Fin De Kiss The Girl"**_

Cuando terminamos de besarnos, sonreímos inconscientemente, no sabíamos que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, pero lo que sabía era que ama a soul y mucho….

-_**te amo maka…**_-me dijiste nervioso, sonreí, con un leve sonrojo y te bese delicadamente…

-_**yo también te amo soul…**_-te dije y sonreíste y un rubor en tus mejillas apareció y comenzamos a besarnos tiernamente y luego pequeños besos que descendieron hasta mirarnos fijamente y seguir bailando al con paz de la melodía…


End file.
